Alexandre Daigle
| birth_place = Laval, PQ, CA | draft = 1st overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 1993 }} Alexandre Daigle (born February 7, 1975 in Laval, Quebec) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player. He was drafted first overall by the Ottawa Senators in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. The Ottawa Sun has listed him among the all time draft busts in NHL history.Ottawa Sun - Top 10 draft-day busts NHL career Leading up to the 1993 NHL Entry Draft, Alexandre Daigle was considered a "can't miss" prospect and NHL superstar in waiting. The Senators were even accused of deliberately losing games late in the 1992-93 season in order to guarantee the first overall selection and the right to draft him, which prompted an investigation by the league. When the expansion team finished last, it drafted Daigle over future NHL superstars Chris Pronger and Paul Kariya, who were picked second and fourth, respectively. Regarding his draft position, Daigle uttered the infamous comment "I'm glad I got drafted first, because no one remembers number two." (Ironically, the Senators had drafted Alexei Yashin second overall in 1992.) Leading up to the draft, the Quebec Nordiques, who were hosting the event, were reportedly so eager to draft the next French-Canadian superstar that they were rumored to have offered names such as Owen Nolan, Peter Forsberg, Ron Hextall, and draft picks,Best or Worst Trades that Never Happened but Ottawa management disregarded all offers. Daigle subsequently received the largest starting salary in league history (five-year, $12.25 million), which led to the introduction of a rookie salary cap a few years later. (rear)]] Daigle never measured up to his potential, nor expectations throughout two stints in the NHL. He was frequently criticized for lack of effort and motivation, partially because of his lucrative and long-term contract. Rumors began circulating in Ottawa of late night partying and possible drug use. He was interested in the limelight, appearing in a full-page ad dressed in a nurse's uniform. Daigle was outplayed by Russian centre Alexei Yashin in every season that they were teammates. Ironically, management continued to support Daigle over Yashin, touting him over Yashin for the Calder Trophy (though Yashin ended up receiving a nomination instead of Daigle). After management continued to support Daigle despite his under-performance, an angered Yashin was a hold out in the 1995-96 season unless his contract was raised to a level similar to Daigle's. Coach Rick Bowness and assistant Alain Vigneault were fired in November 1995, after demoting Daigle to the fourth line. As late as 1997, Ottawa management still apparently considered him a cornerstone of the franchise's future, as they introduced an alternate logo http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:OttawaSenatorsAlternate.png which was widely acknowledged in Ottawa as being based upon and inspired by Daigle's countenance. Early in 1998, after four and a half seasons and only 74 goals, the Senators gave up on Daigle and traded him to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for prospect Vaclav Prospal and another first-round bust Pat Falloon. Daigle played a total of 68 games with the Flyers, scoring just 12 goals, before they gave up on him being a late bloomer. In January 1999, the Flyers traded Daigle to the Edmonton Oilers, who later that same day traded him to Tampa Bay for Alexander Selivanov. Daigle played only 32 games for the Lightning, collecting six goals and six assists for 12 points. The New York Rangers then acquired Daigle as a reclamation project, sending cash to the Lightning, but they, too, realized this one-time junior superstar was not living up to expectations and waived him at the end of the season. In 58 games with the Rangers, Daigle recorded just 8 goals and 18 assists for 26 points. Daigle was out of hockey by the age of 25. No one was willing to take a chance on him, and in fact, by his own admission said he had no desire to play the game anymore. In an interview on national television broadcaster Radio-Canada, Daigle said he never wanted to play hockey, but stuck to the game because of his talent. Instead, he became interested in the entertainment business and the opportunity to be a celebrity. In 1998, Daigle briefly dated actress Pamela Anderson. He played hockey in a small league in Los Angeles with Cuba Gooding Jr. on Jerry Bruckheimer's team, the Bad Boys. He created an event promotion company, Impostor Entertainment, with former Montreal Expos pitcher Derek Aucoin. Their first project was a concert featuring Sheryl Crow during a Canadian Grand Prix in Montreal. Following a two-year absence from hockey, Daigle decided to give hockey another opportunity. In mid 2002, Daigle contacted numerous teams looking for an invitation to training camp, and ultimately signed with the Pittsburgh Penguins. Daigle would lead the Penguins in pre-season scoring and had earned himself a spot on the Pittsburgh roster to start the season. Despite his impressive training camp, Daigle was unable to continue his success into the regular season, and spent the better part of the season with the team's AHL affiliate in Wilkes-Barre/Scranton. After being released by the Penguins, Daigle signed as a free agent with the Minnesota Wild in the offseason. After arriving in Minnesota, Daigle impressed the Wild coaching staff enough to earn a roster spot for opening night. Over the course of the 2003-2004 regular season, Daigle managed to match his career high point total, finishing the campaign with 51 points (20-31-51), leading the team in scoring. During this season, he was also the Wild's nominee for the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy, given annually to an NHL player who best exemplifies the qualities of perseverance, sportsmanship and dedication to hockey. On March 6, 2006, Daigle was waived by Minnesota and reassigned to its AHL affiliate, the Houston Aeros. Daigle did not play a game for the Aeros, and was subsequently loaned to the Manchester Monarchs of the AHL on March 13, 2006, in exchange for forward Brendan Bernakevitch. On May 5, 2006, Daigle signed a 2-year contract with Swiss top team HC Davos. He later signed a 2-year contract extension with the squad in December 2006. Career statistics Awards * 1991-92: CHL - Rookie of the Year (Canadian Major Junior) * 1991-92: QMJHL - Second All-Star Team * 1991-92: QMJHL - Michel Bergeron Trophy (Top Rookie Forward) * 1992-93: CHL Top Draft Prospect (Canadian Major Junior) * 1992-93: QMJHL - Mike Bossy Trophy (Top Draft Prospect) * 1992-93: QMJHL - First All-Star Team Transactions * January 17, 1998: Traded by the Ottawa Senators to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for Vaclav Prospal, Pat Falloon and Dallas' 1998 2nd round draft choice. * January 29, 1999: Traded by the Philadelphia Flyers to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Andrei Kovalenko. * January 29, 1999: Traded by the Edmonton Oilers to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for Alexander Selivanov. * October 3, 1999: Traded by the Tampa Bay Lightning to the New York Rangers in exchange for cash. * August 13, 2002: Signed as a free agent with the Pittsburgh Penguins. * September 30, 2003: Signed as a free agent with the Minnesota Wild. * May 5, 2006: Signed a 2-year contract with HC Davos. See also *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of QMJHL seasons *List of AHL seasons References External links * * * IMDb listing Category:1975 births Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:French Quebecers Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Living people Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:National Hockey League first overall draft picks Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Nationalliga A players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Laval, Quebec Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Quebec Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Victoriaville Tigres alumni Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players de:Alexandre Daigle fr:Alexandre Daigle fi:Alexandre Daigle sv:Alexandre Daigle